Angel blade won't work
by attia.iram.1
Summary: Tag to Season 6 finale and Season 7's first three minutes. Angel blade was not the solution. It had always been something else, and Dean figured it out on time. A family fluff. FYI although it looks like, but it's not a slash fic. T for language.


"I'm glad you made it Sam, but the Angel Blade won't work, because I'm not an angel anymore. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your lord…

… Or I shall destroy you."

He was calm or was trying to be looked like one, but his heart had known better.

"C'mon Castiel, what are you doing? They are the Winchesters and their extra-stubborn Foster father. How many times they have actually obeyed?"

Castiel tried to remember.

"Never." His heart answered.

"Oh." Was all that Castiel replied in that awfully awkward silence.

"Well, Alright then." It was Bobby. He was making a move and Castiel was praying that he is not coming to kill him, because no-way he can hurt that old bunny.

Or Bobby.

He cannot hurt any of them.

Sure, he had broken the wall of Sam,

Because he knew that HE is going to fix it someday,

Because Hello?

They are the Winchesters,

And he is the Castiel.

Right?

"This is good or you want the whole-head-to-the-carpet thing?" Bobby was talking to him. Castiel choked silently.

"Boys?" The old man then asked, and there was it.

Dean was leaning forward.

And also Sam was trying to bend his gigantic body.

"Stop." Because Castiel knew. "What's the point if you don't mean it? You fear me. Not love. Not respect. Just fear." Castiel answered his own doubt.

"What did you say?" the heart asked.

"Not love." Castiel replied. "They don't love me." He assured himself.

"Cass.." Sam tried but offended heart and Castiel stopped him.

"Sam you have nothing to say to me. You stabbed me in the back." Castiel said calmly, but the listeners knew better.

"Besides this is not your first time." It was almost a whisper.

"What?" Dean thought he listened something else. "What did you say Cass? What did Sam do?" Dean insisted.

"Yeah Castiel, tell me what did he do. And you are doing, all of this, because of him? How stupid are you, hunh? You're upset because this moron has done something. Again?" Now was Bobby's turn.

Both Dean and Bobby were looking toward Sam in an uttermost disbelief.

"I.. I did nothing." Sam said hesitantly, because he had no idea what was happening there?

"It is a lie Sam. And you know it." Castiel snapped after listening to that hesitant protest.

"What did he do Cass? C'mon man talk to me. We don't have much time." Dean and Bobby realized that there dumb idea was actually working.

"He…" Casiel tried.

He was trying, but the incoming sob was making it so much impossible.

"What Cass?" Dean asked again while glaring toward Sam.

"He.. refused to hug me." At last he said.

"He… WHAT?" The enraged voice was echoing in the resented room.

"Sure, it's a piece of Oscar overacting." Sam thought, while processing the situation.

"When?" Dean asked in the overwhelming grief.

"When Cass? When he did such a TERRIBLE thing?" Dean asked again while looking toward Sam in the disgust.

"When he had his soul back. I tried Dean but he… did not." Castiel was trying hard to complete the sentence, but Dean pulled him into a hug.

"That's why you betrayed us. Because this idgit has done this." Bobby said in revulsion.

"I'm sorry Dean, I thought you and Bobby and….He.

Did not love me." Castiel said submerging his head into Dean's shoulder.

"Stop it, you have nothing to say sorry." Bobby said, wrapping his arms around the bundle of Castiel and Dean's hug.

"Yeah well, it is someone else's turn. AGAIN." Dean said and looked toward Sam, who was confused and overwhelmed by the comments of both Bobby and Dean. After sometime they released Castiel and now the three of them were looking toward Sam as he has grown some extra eye balls.

"Cass, I…" Sam began.

"What Sam? You have what to say to him after what you did." Dean said in artificial repugnance.

"Cass Man, I Should have known. I should have. I'm sorry." Dean said and hugged him again.

"Yeah, me too." Bobby said again pulling both of them closer.

Sam rolled his eyes AGAIN, and waited for three of them to get finished.

"Cass I'm sorry man." After waiting for almost five minutes and realizing that they are not going to stop this drama any sooner, as the eclipse was also on its terminal end.

"Please. What I did. It's unforgiveable and…" Sam was saying these words to a vertical bundle of two men and an angel.

"AND what Sam? You think Sorry can cut it." Bobby raised his head and then immersed it in the bundle, with even more intensity.

"I'm talking to Castiel here. Just let me finish. Okay?" Irritated Sam said again.

Nobody answered.

"Cass I.. What should I say?" Sam asked after waiting for a reply.

"It's not the time to say anything Sam.. It's time to do it." Dean said releasing himself from the bundle.

Three pairs of eyes once again were fixed at Sam.

"Sammy, do it. Before I actually start spanking that gigantic ass for all eternity." Dean warned him.

"I.. should I? I mean If you and Bobby can go for a short walk." Sam said hesitantly.

"No boy, you have to do it In front of us, so we can make sure that you won't screwed it up again." Bobby said, but Sam did not move.

"Alright, No Salads for the whole year and also the time to the bed will start five hours earlier, even if he'd do it now." Bobby declared, patting Castiel's shoulder.

"C'mon Bobby, not for whole year, beside I AM trying to do it." Sam pleaded.

"Okay, let's see it Sammy, and hurry up, we don't have much time now." Dean barked.

And then

Sam pushed one step forward

and then second

and third

and there was Castiel. He blinked for sometime pleading for mercy, but all the eyes were fixed with giving no such emotion.

"I'm sorry Cass." He wrapped his arms around him.

Dean and Bobby were trying their best to control the smile, but Cass saw them before wrapping his arms around that enormous texture.

"I'm sorry too, Sam.." The heart was now speaking again. The language was lost though.

"Okay, let's just finish the spell before the moon shows off. Shall we?" Dean said seeing that long waited hug, which was not going to cut short in any time sooner.

"Yes, we should do it." Castiel tried to release himself, but Sam was not going to let him.

"Please Sam; we do not have much time." Cass said.

"Sammy." Dean said.

"Boy, okay not for a whole year. Just release him now." Bobby said.

"Sam, I can't breathe." Castiel said.

"Hey, you asked for it." Sam said laughing and making his grip tighter.

"My apology." Castiel said and then Sam released him.

And just like then, everybody knew that the angel blade was not going to work.

THE END


End file.
